Out Of The Darkness, Into The Light
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A new start was exactly what they all needed. But the ones around them aren't so receptive of things changing. Can they stand strong against the ones on the wrong side? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. From Bell To Bell Chaos

_**January 8th 2018, Balor Club with Amanda at ringside vs Seth/Roman/Jason with Yukie at ringside, 20 minutes earlier…**_

 _The Suicide Dive spot went wrong, Seth's brown eyes widening as Amanda was shaking from the pain._

 _"Keep going on with the match, I'm alright." Amanda responded as Finn, Karl and Luke helped her stand up, Jason preventing Yukie from checking on Amanda._

 _"You're supposed to be on our side, Yang! Don't worry about her!" Jason replied loudly._

 _'Stay in character.' Amanda mouthed, Yukie nodding and reluctantly staying back as Dr. Amann checked on her._

 _As Seth went to tag Roman, Jason accosted the referee and Karl and Luke hit Seth with the Magic Killer as Roman argued with Jason._

 _Amanda was sure that Jason's actions were intentional, that he was punishing her but wasn't sure why._

 _But when Finn, Karl and Luke won and Finn and Amanda hugged and kissed, Yukie and Seth saw bruises on Amanda's lower back, they turned to Jason in a rage._

 _"Don't worry about her, huh?! Look at her back, look at what I caused! And you said "Don't worry about her!"?! Jason, she's your friend too!" Seth yelled._

 _"She's fine! Let her boyfriend worry about her!" Jason replied dismissively, Roman going to punch him but the three were ambushed as Mike, Bo and Curtis ran at them._

 _The Miztourage were promptly chased off by a kendo stick wielding Yukie, who checked on Seth and Roman._

 _Yukie was hating this storyline and wished that Dean would come back soon…_

 **Present time…**

When Seth, Yukie and Roman found Amanda, she had an ice wrap around her back and the three knew she was going to say something important.

"Yukie, you're gonna have to take my spot in the Women's Royal Rumble… my tailbone is fractured." Amanda explained.

"Sorry, kiddo." Seth responded.

"It was an accident… but I'm just gonna say it, does anyone else feel like Jason preventing Yukie from checking on Mandy was intentional? Because I sure as hell do. He knows that Yukie used to be a nurse and that Mandy took a hell of a fall." Finn replied before he and Amanda kissed.

"I've gotta side with Finn, Jason knows Mandy's medical history as well." Karl responded.

"Pretty much everyone does at this point even if I say no hovering, that won't stop any of you, will it?" Amanda replied.

"Especially not me. Darlin', this is the third time in 3 ½ years that you've injured your back." Finn responded as he held her.

"I honestly hope Jason isn't punishing you and Finn for being together, kiddo." Luke replied.

"Same but I feel like he is." Amanda responded as she unstrapped the ice wrap from her and took it off so Dr. Amann could put a brace around her after she pulled her slightly oversized Balor Club Worldwide tank top up, Amanda readjusting it after the brace was locked on tight but not too tight.

And she and Finn embraced each other, Finn lightly stroking her hair before he cradled her face in his hands and brushed her tears away.

After walking into a hallway, Yukie and Seth stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm starting to think it was personal!" Both said simultaneously.

"Wait, you thought of it too?" Yukie questioned.

"Yes. He knows Mandy's medical history and stopped you from checking on her. It was an accident but still, I feel bad that I hurt her." Seth explained.

"Hey, me too. I was a nurse in the past, I could have done the same thing… But I didn't tell Mandy that I'm not going to be in the Royal Rumble this year." Yukie explained.

"Everything okay, Babe?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about. Just at the hotel, let's go check on Mandy." Yukie replied before they kissed and went to where Amanda and the others were.

They found Amanda and Finn in the locker room, the two kissing and holding each other as Finn was cleaned off and only wearing jeans and shoes.

"Get a room you two!" Yukie announced.

"Scared us." Amanda responded as Finn pulled his Balor Club shirt on.

"That one was for walking in on us the other day. I did the same thing to you two back." Yukie explained with her arms crossed.

"We didn't know you hadn't locked the door." Finn responded as he grabbed both his and Amanda's duffel bags.

At the hotel, Amanda was on a video chat with Sumire.

"Not so much the injury as it was Jason Jordan preventing Yukie from checking on me." Amanda responded, having to lie down on her side.

"Did your boyfriend hit him back for hurting you?" Sumire questioned.

"I tried finding Jason but he already ran for it." Finn replied.

"Of course he did… I don't know why people are against you two seeing each other." Sumire responded.

"We don't know either." Amanda replied as she was trying to stay awake.

"But one more thing, before you fall asleep on me, is Yukie okay? She's been acting different for the past few weeks." Sumire questioned.

"We've noticed that too. But she'll tell us soon." Amanda responded.

In their own hotel room, Seth sat down and Yukie had said "I know we didn't plan this but that's the thing about life, it doesn't always-"

Seth stood up and cut her off with a kiss, the two looking at each other afterwards.

"It doesn't always go to how we plan it." Seth replied as he rested his left hand on Yukie's stomach with a smile.

"Are… Are you okay with this, Seth?" Yukie questioned.

"Better than okay but… I think we should start planning a wedding first. I'm just old fashioned that way." Seth responded before they kissed again.

"Okay then. I'm so happy, Seth." Yukie replied, before hugging him.

When the two were asleep, Seth had his left hand resting on Yukie's stomach and was dreaming about what their baby would look like.

And when he woke up, he had a new understanding on why Finn and Amanda had started feeling the need to settle down.


	2. The More Things Change

_**January 8th 2018, 5 hours before Raw…**_

" _Hey, there you are. Can we talk?" Finn responded as he walked into Seth's locker room._

" _Yeah, what's up?" Seth asked after Finn closing the door._

" _I'm gonna propose to Mandy." Finn explained, Seth's brown eyes widening in a startled manner._

" _What? Really, Finn?" Seth questioned as he was still in shock._

" _Yes. I've already asked her family for their blessing." Finn responded._

" _Her biological family might've agreed but Vince is gonna say hell no to it." Seth replied._

" _Vince is gonna fight this but nothing's stopping me and Mandy from living our lives the way we want to." Finn responded._

" _Are you sure about that? There are other people aside from Vince who might disagree, but don't look at me and Yukie on this. We'll agree no matter what." Seth explained._

" _Thank you." Finn responded before they hugged for a few seconds like brothers._

" _A little heads up though, keep Dean away from the damn open microphone." Seth replied._

" _You know, Michael Hayes said the same thing earlier but he said it about himself." Finn responded before they chuckled…_

 **Present time** _ **, January 9th 2018…**_

"Snuck me away from our usual group, they didn't seem too suspicious." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed and stopped by a tree in the park… and got down on his right knee, revealing a velvet box and opening it to reveal a marquise cut Onyx ring with a Diamond on each side.

"Will you marry me?" Finn asked, Amanda's left hand in his.

"Yes!" Amanda replied, Finn putting the ring on her left ring finger before he stood up and they kissed.

Out on his normal morning run, Baron stopped to catch his breath and saw the early morning sun highlight the ring on Amanda's left ring finger.

"So, you and Balor decided to get lucky this time, Mandy? What are you even thinking, marrying this… this clown?!" Baron questioned as he walked over towards her.

"Watch the attitude, alright?" Amanda replied.

"Are you pregnant?" Baron asked.

"No, why would you ask that?" Amanda responded as Finn held her right hand in his left one.

"I can't believe you, Balor. Once everyone hears about this, they will be against it, even Yukie, did you forget about her?" Baron replied, turning towards Finn.

"I even asked for her blessing and she approved." Finn responded, now wrapping his left arm around Amanda's shoulders and her lightly wrapping her left hand around his.

"I don't even know why you're against this, Baron, you and I haven't gotten along since the draft put you on SmackDown." Amanda replied.

"I just can't believe that my ex even said it was okay for you and Balor to get married. I guess being away on injury back from last year didn't straighten her up before attacking Bliss for the title." Baron responded.

"Well here's a little something for you. People change over time. We all settle down at some point and it won't stop at me and Mandy getting married." Finn explained.

"Not if I tell Vince and the others about this." Baron responded.

"The hell is going on here?" Hunter asked after walking over to them.

"Mandy's getting married to this twerp right next to her." Baron responded.

"I knew about that, he asked for my permission last night." Hunter replied, Baron turning to him.

"You agree on this? You didn't like the idea of me and Yukie dating, but you agree on these two?!" Baron questioned as he was getting angry.

"You broke Yukie's heart, Finn and Mandy won't hurt each other." Hunter replied as Finn and Amanda left.

It was at the SmackDown event that Amanda was walking around when she heard Sami and Hiroki talking.

"She's here after that bad fall she took last night, is Mandy okay?!" Sami asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's okay. She wouldn't let my sister examine her back, but Tiny's fine. Probably walking around here, thinking she's so badass and all." Hiroki explained.

"Jason wouldn't let Yukie examine Mandy and it was terrifying to watch. And I'd like to see how you handle a broken tailbone, Hiroki, you'd scream and cry." Sami responded.

' _Go, Sami!'_ Amanda thought with a small smile.

"I don't even scream and cry that much." Hiroki replied.

Amanda headed off into the opposite direction and saw Yukie, the two hugging and Yukie whispering "I'm pregnant." into Amanda's left ear before they let go, Amanda smiling.

"Yukie, that's amazing, congrats." Amanda responded.

"I know. It's a lot to handle right now." Yukie replied.

"It is but life does go right." Amanda replied as Yukie saw the ring on her friend's finger. "I want to ask if you'll be my matron of honor. Will you?" She responded.

"Yes." Yukie replied before they hugged again.

When Amanda and Finn were out in the ring, they were being interviewed by Dasha Fuentes.

"Now there had been a lot of speculation that you two have confirmed your relationship in a big way, is that-" Dasha started to ask before they were interrupted by the lights dimming and _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ by Jim Johnston ft Tommy Vext blaring throughout the arena and Baron walking out to the ring.

"What could Baron Corbin possibly want?" Byron Saxton asked.

"Maybe he wants a front row seat to hear whatever they have to say. You know the backstage area can get crowded." Corey responded as Baron got in the ring and the music cut, Baron grabbing a microphone.

"Now, before you say what you have to say, I wanted to get a front row seat in this, so go ahead… Let it out in front of everyone, like everyone cares about you two." Baron explained, before leaning against the ring post.

"Should I wear a white dress or red one for this life changing event? Say hello to the future Mrs. Balor." Amanda replied, holding up her left hand to reveal the ring and the fans cheering loudly.

"It's about time!" Tom Phillips responded excitedly.

"Would it really be appropriate for her to wear white?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations, Mandy. But everyone in that locker room doesn't even agree on who are you getting married. Even my ex doesn't agree… And looks she's coming out here to ruin your happiness." Baron responded, before Yukie came down the ramp with a steel chair.

Yukie got in the ring and then Baron yelled out as he was smacked on his backside with the chair.

"Bad Wolf Puppy!" Yukie responded, Baron backing away from her.

Yukie set the chair aside before she hugged Amanda and Finn and then left, which confused Baron.

"What the hell was that?! I wanted to see someone get mangled with a chair!" Corey responded angrily.

Baron was just as confused.


End file.
